


The wild pumpkin hunt

by ZoeKar



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: "people like you have no imagination", Canon Compliant, Day 2, F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Thirsty Lena Luthor, for like two sentenses, i love how there's a tag for this, meaning they're just bffs in this one, minor angst at the end there, silly fluffy one shot, they're pumpkin hunting and carving, well for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeKar/pseuds/ZoeKar
Summary: It's October 3rd so you know what that means. Time for Kara to get into that Halloween spirit! And what better way to do it than going pumpkin picking with her best friend??





	The wild pumpkin hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Silly fluff all around. I said I was gonna do Fictober and guess what! I've already failed! Not only did I miss the _second_ day (and now also the third), but the prompt for it reeeeally got me stumped and it took me all day to figure it out. I hope this is cute enough to make up for it, though! xD
> 
>  
> 
> **Fictober 2018**  
>  _Day 2: "People like you have no imagiation"_

**_Will be picking you up tomorrow at noon. Cancel your meetings, this is important!_ **

**_Oh, and wear something comfy ;)_ **

Lena can feel her left eyebrow rise as she reads the two texts from Kara she just received. It’s almost one in the morning which in itself is odd as the blonde is usually in her third hour of sleep by then, but their cryptic nature is what intrigues her the most. She doesn’t have any meetings planned for when Kara will apparently be picking her up, but even if she did she would probably try to get out of them. She smiles as she types up her response.

**Care to tell me where we’re going or is it a surprise? What are you doing up this late anyways?**

It takes Kara about two seconds to reply. Or so it seems to Lena who’s picking up her phone again before she even puts it down completely. 

**_I think you know the answer to that ;) And I could ask you the same thing, Miss big CEO :P_ **

The second use of the winky face emoji makes Lena’s heart skip a tiny beat and she has to stop herself from overthinking things. This is Kara and Kara loves her emojis, that’s all there is to it.

**Okay... I’ll trust you, Miss Danvers. You got my hopes up, I hope you can deliver ;)**

It takes her a second longer to press ‘Send’ for this one.  _ ‘Too on the nose,’ _ she thinks but sends it anyway and hopes for the best. Worst case scenario, Kara won’t catch on to her blatant flirting and they’ll carry on with their lives same as they always have. She doesn’t even want to think about the best case scenario right now.

**_Oh, you bet! Now go home, I know you’re still at your office. Go home and sleeeep!_ **

Kara knows her too well.

**Go to bed, Kara. I’m on my way home now too <3**

**_Okay, drive safe. Or... be driven safe, I guess? I don’t know what they say to people who have personal drivers haha_ **

**_Love you! <3_ **

**Love you too <3**

Lena sleeps with a smile on her face that night and, unbeknownst to her, Kara does the exact same thing.

* * *

 

“I thought I told you to dress comfy,” Kara grumbles when she sees Lena walk out of the lobby and make her way towards her, high heels clicking with her every step.

“I’m at work, Kara, I can’t just show up in sweats and sneakers,” she laughs, but the sound dies in her throat when her eyes finally take Kara in. She’s wearing overalls and converse and a shirt that’s riding just a little bit too high for Lena’s mind to ignore and, _god_ , has it been this hot the entire day?

“You’re not dressed for the occasion though… Not that what you’re wearing is not beautiful cause it is! Beautiful, that is. It’s just- A different kind of beautiful than what I wanted for today,” she chuckles and Lena snaps out of her stupor just in time to copy her, albeit more awkwardly.

“Well, if I knew what the plan was, then I could have dressed more appropriately. I didn’t know the theme for today was female lumberjack.” She tries to joke and laughs at her own words but she absolutely loves that look on Kara; her brain can’t even be bothered to try and convince her of the opposite. She basks in the sight of Kara’s blushing cheeks, however. “So where are we off to?” she asks with a laugh a moment later, sparing the poor girl for having to come up with a reply to her comment.

“Well, your house, first of all.” Now recovered from Lena’s words, Kara grabs her by the hand and urges her to start walking. “We need to get you out of these clothes and into something more comfortable.” Lena gapes. Kara  _ cannot  _ be unaware of the words coming out of her mouth… Can she? “The next part is still a surprise, though!” She can.

* * *

 

It’s the third time Lena finds herself speechless that day, but this time it’s for an entirely different reason. She tried to question Kara when the blonde handed a piece of paper to her driver and whispered something to him, but she would have none of it. She makes a mental note to thank Kara for making her change because here she is now, in the middle of a field, walking surrounded by pumpkins, following a very excited Kara who keeps running around like a toddler on a sugar high. So wearing jeans and sneakers and a sweater is much better than her overly tight dress and pair of high heels.

“Isn’t this awesome?” the blonde half-yells as she stops and turns to look at her, her face beaming. “It’s so cool, I’ve always loved the pumpkin patch! Alex and I used to love hunting for the perfect pumpkin and then spend hours carving it. It never turned out scary, but that’s okay. I like non-scary stuff.” She laughs that musical laugh of hers and Lena has no choice but to follow suit. 

“Kara, it’s the third of October. Don’t you think it’s a little ear-”

“Don’t-” there’s a finger pressed against Lena’s lips and her breathing stops “-finish that sentence. It’s never too early for Halloween, Lena!”

“I… never really pegged you for the Halloween type, to be honest.” She fights to keep her blush at bay and succeeds; for the most part.

“I like the candy…” 

“I am shocked. You? Liking candy? No way!” Lena teases and it’s Kara’s turn to blush now.

“You know I have a sweet tooth! Now come on. We gotta find the one we’ll be taking home!” She once again pulls Lena by the hand, the brunette following along with a laugh and a roll of her eyes. 

They spend the entire afternoon there, Kara flitting from pumpkin to pumpkin, always picking them up and pressing her ear against them as if listening to them whisper -it’s a truly endearing sight, Lena has to admit- and Lena walking around aimlessly, spending most of the time looking at the blonde. The fact that the girl can so easily pick up even the heaviest of pumpkins probably has something to do with why she can’t seem to be able to take her eyes off of her, she thinks, her eyes lingering on her toned arms for just a second before they dart to the golden waterfall that is Kara’s hair bathed in sunlight. She’s managed to avoid looking directly at that little stip of skin between Kara’s pants and shirt, but her luck runs out when the girl bends over to examine yet another pumpkin and her shirt rides incredibly high, Lena is pretty sure she physically gasps. 

“Hey, you okay?” Kara is next to her all of a sudden, the little crinkle between her eyebrows a dead giveaway that she’s concerned. 

“Yeah, fine,” Lena smiles. “Why?”

“You spaced way out for a minute there…”

“It’s probably the heat. You’re pretty hot today…”  _ ‘Oh, shit. Abort, abort!’ _ “ _ It’s _ ! I mean  _ it’s _ pretty hot today.”

Kara simply lets out an amused laugh at Lena’s fluster. “Look!” she exclaims suddenly, the awkwardness of the moment leaving her completely unaffected. “I found the one for you!” She’s holding one of the smaller pumpkins she’s examined all day, one that seems smooth and firm but also soft to the touch and Lena finds herself smiling. 

“It looks great,” she agrees with a grin. “What about yours?”

“Oh, I’m getting the biggest one here! More room to carve!” They both laugh as they make their way back.

* * *

 

“Hey, Kara?” 

“Yeah?” The little frown on Kara’s face as she’s carving her beast of a pumpkin is too adorable and Lena almost feels bad for pulling her out of the zone she’s in. She has her own pumpkin in front of her, but she hasn’t made much progress with it. Where Kara is going at it like there’s no tomorrow, the area around her littered with seeds and small orange pieces that will make one hell of a sticky mess eventually, she’s just staring at it, too lost to know where to even begin.

“Thank you for today, it was really fun.” She’s feeling more somber all of a sudden but she can’t really explain why. Kara seems to pick up on it, however.

“You haven’t even carved your pumpkin yet,” she smiles. “It’s not over until you do that, it’s the rules.”

“Oh, I um… I thought I’d just let you do it. I’ve never done this before and I wouldn’t want to ruin my ‘perfect pumpkin’,” she laughs and tries to joke about it. It’s not working as well as she hoped, unfortunately, because now Kara has stopped carving completely and is looking at her with that same concern from earlier only ten times more intense.

“You’ve never carved a pumpkin before?” To Lena, who grew up with the Luthors in a house where there were always rules she had to follow and lessons to attend and no time for anything fun, it makes total sense that she never had the chance to do this before. To Kara, however, it seems like one of the most ridiculous things she’s ever heard.

“It wasn’t exactly… allowed,” she explains. “I tried once, though. And it was really fun until my mother found out and made me get rid of it… She said it was too childish and that I didn’t have time for that when I could be studying.” Kara’s frown only deepens the more Lena talks. “And she also said that it needs a certain amount of imagination to carve a pumpkin and that ‘people like me don’t have imagination’.”

“People like you?”

“Mutts.” The word flows out of her mouth so easily that it makes Kara wonder how many times the younger woman has heard of herself being described as such. Or worse, how many times she’s used it for herself. “Apparently not being a real Luthor meant not being privileged enough to have something like that. I don’t know the reasoning behind this, but I guess it made sense to my six-year-old mind cause that was the last time I ever tried doing something like that.”

“O- Oh gosh, Lena, no! We need to fix this! What are you doing tomorrow? We can go pick up costumes if you want! Is going for trick or treating too much, though? I feel like it is…”

“It probably is,” Lena laughs, her chest feeling lighter than it did a moment before. “We can do scary movies though. If you want to, of course.”

“Are you kidding me? Of course, I want to! We’ll do movies and snacks and dress up… Oh! You  _ have  _ to come to Alex and I’s Halloween party! I was going to invite you anyway, obviously, but now you  _ have  _ to come! No excuses!” Lena laughs again and finds herself agreeing to everything Kara says they should do. For tonight, however, they stick to pumpkin carving, Kara abandoning hers and teaching Lena how to do it. They carve an ‘L’ on Lena’s one, scary faces being too advanced for a beginner like her and she’s positively beaming with joy by the end of their little impromptu lesson. She has to hold back from laughing out loud when she asks Kara if they should add an ‘S’ for Supergirl next to her ‘L’ and the blonde sputters and almost falls off her chair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess what we can take out of all this, is that I am physically incapable of writing short prompts. If it ain't 2k+ words, it ain't over!
> 
> I did [Lena art](https://itsaroseforrose.tumblr.com/post/178960922399/have-a-casual-lena-in-fall-clothes-holding-a)  
> based on this thing, go see!
> 
> Send me asks or chat with me on tumbler dot com @[itsaroseforrose](https://itsaroseforrose.tumblr.com)  
> ! I love talking, I don't do it nearly enough lmfao


End file.
